Hella Good
by The Wonderful Nobody
Summary: Selphie and Seifer. The last two people anybody expected to be together. Can they overcome hatred, missions, and most of all, each other, to reveal the love they feel for each other? Expect much, much, much trouble!


**Hella Good**

_Chapter One: Burning Rage and Gentle Kisses_

_The waves keep on crashing on me for some reason_

Selphie shook her head angrily, growling as she did so. Why does everything happen to her?! Not only was she demoted for screwing up on a mission (how was she to know that the burglar was actually the Mayor, who had forgotten his briefcase at his office?), but she had recently caught Irvine in a indecent situation with a fellow SeeD. And he had the nerve to blame his infidelity on her!

She turned the corner and groaned. Seifer was waiting for the elevator. Oh, great . . . On top of everything else, she'd have to ride the elevator with that treacherous snake! She slowed her pace, hoping that the elevator would come, he would climb in, and she could just wait for it to come back.

Too bad that not too long before, a couple of SeeD were playing with Water magic in the halls. Selphie slipped on the puddle, squealed and hit the floor, landing hard on her back.

"Nice underwear, Timlett."

She felt the blood rush to her cheeks. She tugged her short uniform skirt back down over her betraying chocobo panties. "Shut up, Seifer."

He smirked, his poisonous green eyes flashing. "What, don't like compliments?" He shook his head and then his eyes widened in faux realization. "Oh, I get it! It reminds you of Irvine complimenting that girl, huh?" He heightened his tone, in what was supposed to make him sound like Irvine. " 'I really like your lacy red bra!' " Selphie snapped up her head at him. He took a step back, surprised. Seifer had never seen her that mad before. With Selphie, it was always rainbows and butterflies. Not firing rage.

She climbed up to her feet, stormed past him and into the elevator. She went to shut the doors but he called out, "No, wait. I gotta see the Headmaster." He slipped through the doors just in time. He turned and glared at her as the elevator started its ascent. "Get over yourself." He growled.

She stuck her tongue out at him. Then they stood in silence for what seemed an eternity but only happened to be about 30 seconds. "Why are you going to see the headmaster?" She was supposed to be going to see the Headmaster.

"Dunno. He called me up. What's it to you?" The bitterness remained in his voice but was less intense.

"I was just asking!"

"Well, mind your own business!"

"I can't believe you!"

"You need a serious wake-up call!"

"Well, at least I didn't try to kill Rinoa!"

Selphie had struck a nerve with that last one. Seifer's eyes flashed with such intensity that Selphie had to avert her gaze.

"Shut up and go back to your cheating cowboy, Timlett." He yelled. Selphie's breath caught in her throat. She turned back to him and Seifer was surprised at what he saw. He had expected her eyes to be the dark green that they always were when she was outraged. Instead, they were the faintest trace of green that he had ever seen and her eyes were filled with tears.

She sank to the floor, sobbing and wailing. "I miss Irv-vi-vi-vi-vine!!!"

Seifer looked at her, at a loss of what to do. Then to both of their surprises, he slammed his fist down on the emergency stop button. "What do you see in that friggin' loser anyways?" He yelled at her. She instantly stopped the sobbing to stare at him wide-eyed.

"I . . . He's really nice and . . . fun . . . fun to be around." She said, her breath catchy. "He's-"

Seifer kneeled beside her and pressed his hand over her mouth. "No, shhh." He pressed his finger of his free hand over his lips. "Irvine's a loser. He shouldn't treat you like that." He couldn't stand seeing Selphie so sad. Ever since she had transferred to Balamb, her energy had been endless, her happiness met no boundary. And, though it was only of his knowledge, whenever he was not so up himself, just seeing Selphie's intense joy could always make him smile. Or at least smirk.

He grazed his hand from her mouth to the side of her neck. Then he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. His kiss was so gentle, so sweet that she could hardly believe that this was rough, tough Seifer kissing her. In fact, she couldn't believe that it WAS Seifer kissing her period!

_But your love keeps on coming like a thunderbolt_

He pulled away, his fingers toying playfully with her hair. "Forget about Irvine. If anyone's in need of a wake-up call, it's that friggin' cowboy of yours." He slowly stood back up and hit the up button. Selphie stayed on the floor, her small fingers gently touching her lips, still in disbelief.

Seifer smiled and crossed his arms. _Beat that cowboy!  
_  
---

The oh-so-familiar bing of the elevator resounded through Selphie's ears, bringing her back to reality. She jumped hurriedly to her feet, smoothed her skirt, adjusted her shirt and ran her fingers quickly through her chestnut hair. She stepped from the elevator without a single glance at Seifer. He just shrugged his shoulders and followed a couple steps behind her.

"Good morning, Headmaster!" Selphie said, a huge grin jumping onto her face as she pushed through the double doors. "I expect you are doing well?"

Cid looked up, pushing his glasses back over his stubby little nose. "Yes, well, g'morning, Selphie." He glanced behind her and nodded. "Seifer."

Seifer merely shifted his weight from one foot to another. He didn't look the Headmaster in the eyes. He was too ashamed. . .

"Selphie, if you will excuse me a moment, I need to speak with Seifer. No, no, you can remain here." He added as she turned to leave. Cid stood and came from behind his desk. He rubbed his hands and looked at Seifer. "As you know, I have decided to give you another chance, despite . . . the complaints I have received by my decision. I have known you since you were a child and Seifer, I have come to care for you like a son. I am hoping that you will take my decision to give you another chance well into heart and change the way you have come to perceive the world. There is hate in the world, Seifer," Seifer glanced up at him. "But if you look hard enough, you will find love."

Seifer nodded, his gaze once again on the ground by his feet.

"Now, Miss Selphie. I have a mission for you." Cid returned to his seat behind the large oak desk. "It will indeed bring your rank back up to its previous position." He winked at her, knowingly.

Selphie could feel the blood creeping back up to her cheeks. "Yessir."

"You're mission is to take Seifer Almasy on his SeeD Field Test."

Selphie did a double take on the Headmaster. "What?! Why me?" She ran up to his desk and put her hands on the edge of the desk. "Excuse me, sir, but I hardly think I'm classified for this kind of mission, especially since I recently . . . Was demoted. Why not Squall or Quistis? Or anybody else?"

"Well, Squall's on a mission to contract a peace agreement with Esthar, Quistis has classes to teach, Zell's helping build a orphanage in Balamb, and Irvine's in Trabia, helping to rebuild the Garden. They all have missions that are more importance than a field mission and they can't be pulled. So, Selphie, tomorrow you leave to go to Esthar to clean out the Bite Bug infestations on the entrance of the city." He looked back down at the papers on the desk and absorbed himself in them. Selphie had no choice but to turn to leave.

She rode the elevator back down with Seifer. Not a word was spoken until Seifer turned to leave the elevator. "See ya, Seffie." He said with his classic smirk. Never had she wanted to hurt him as much as she wanted to at that moment.


End file.
